


Dubai

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubai, M/M, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Dubai, January 2018





	Dubai

Dubai, January 2018.

The sun is radiating the piercing heat immersing Dubai's desert. There's an immensity of sand all around, covered with the blue from the cloudless sky above him. It's a beautiful view, Sehun thinks. It suits perfectly the occasion of the day. As the wind blows, he gets reminded over and over again what it means for them to be there. He gets reminded of the reason they're all celebrating like this. EXO just made history here, and Sehun doesn't think he's ever felt this happy in his life before. 

The view from the fountain as they played their song for so many people is still running fresh on the boy's mind, and his heart buzzes a little more for that day. There's no need for him to tear up anymore, but a few drops of tears still gather up at the corner of his eyes. It's because of the wind, he defends himself to no one else in particular as he hugs himself and sits on the the top of a mountain of sand. His clothes are clinging to his skin, and dust smearing his face and hair. He observes Jongdae and Minseok far ahead throwing sand down each other's throats while Baekhyun is on his knees with his ass up taking a selfie. Junmyeon is away at some corner riding a truck around, bringing a blurry vision of dust to his path, and Chanyeol is currently having one of his crazy ideas. 

The tallest member doesn't think twice before throwing his long, languid body down the hill of sand. He rolls down in an uncontrollable ride, and it looks painful as it is, but this is Park Chanyeol. He'll endure any pain for the fun of it. Jongin is filming him, laughing his ass off as uncontrollably as Chanyeol's body plummets down the sand. 

Shaking his head indignantly, Sehun ignores the one rolling down and admires the way Jongin is enjoying himself with the scene. His laughter is loud and hysterical, and his body is bent forward, a hand clutching his stomach. This is somewhat more pleasant to look at than the view of the desert, or any view of any place Sehun has ever seen in his life. 

“Look at that dumb hyung! Just look at him!” Jongin cackles, slapping his own thigh reflectively. 

“Do you think he's alright, though?” Sehun asks matter of factly. Both boys look down the hill to their hyung. When his body finally stops rolling, he quickly gets to his feet and jumps up and down excitedly, waving and screaming.

“He's fine,” They conclude in unison. 

Sehun watches quietly as Jongin saves the file and shares it on their group chat. He then shoves his phone inside his pocket and stretches out an offering hand at him.

“Come on, let's do it too. Me and you.”

Sehun stares, hesitantly. The sun lights are hitting Jongin's back and it makes him look like an angel enveloped by light. He's truly breathtaking. 

“What? You're scared?” Jongin teases, his smirk surging on his features.

“Nope,” Sehun replies, taking the older boy’s hand “I'm never scared with you.”

He watches Jongin slight blush on his cheeks, and the air feels a little stuffier than usual as Jongin moves closer to him. Sehun tries to avoid looking at the other’s sinful plushy lips. He's been craving those lips for so long he doesn't know if he can deal with them being so tentatively close to his.

Unexpectedly, Jongin quickly pushes Sehun down the hill, soon after throwing himself as well, just like Chanyeol had done a few minutes ago. It takes Sehun completely by surprise, feeling his feet being swept away and the force of Jongin's push making his world swirl. With a gasp, he closes his eyes and yells, feeling as if the world is crumbling down at him. It's scary at first, he really thinks he's dying, no matter how hard he tries to move his legs and arms, he just can't find a way to stop the falling. He gets a little dizzy too, with the constant heavy changes of sand to sky, sky to sand. 

His insides are twisting, and his joints are stiff. Once he realizes what's going on, he promises himself he's going to kill Kim Jongin and his daring ass for pulling that on him. However, it's pretty soon that Jongin's body crashes against his, and the maknae’s limbs get tangled in a clumsy ball of plummeting bodies. They cling hardly into each other and Sehun doesn't even notice when he started laughing like this. It feels like it's an endless fall. Like endless happiness.

Eventually, the slope of sand reaches its bottom and they land flat on the ground. Jongin ends up on top of Sehun, hair falling all over his eyes, wide with excitement and a little bit of fear. He stares down at Sehun for a few seconds, and there's only silence. Until both boys just burst into laughter once again. Sehun's not sure if his heart is racing like that due to the fall, or due to boy lying on top of him, laughing like an idiot. 

“You… oh my gosh, how could you do that? You scared me to death!” Sehun shouts, playfully punching Jongin's chest.

“That was fun, wasn't it? You should have seen your face when you were falling.” Jongin rolls aside, lying beside Sehun to catch his breath as they stare up at the sky. 

It takes them a moment to recover, but Sehun knows that as long as he's next to Jongin, he'll always be short of breath anyway. 

“Get up, man. Let's ride one of those huge ass trucks together!” Jongin exclaims as he gets to his feet while dragging Sehun's lifeless body along with him.

Once again, they run in the desert, hands clasped tight together. Sehun doesn't want to let go of that hand, or leave Jongin's side altogether. There's a lot more they intend to do in that special day, with the freedom to enjoy that particular moment to the fullest. After all, they've earned it all. 

 

The boys are sweaty, sticky and smelling as they walk down the corridor to their respective hotel rooms. Although they're all exhausted, they're still full of energy just so that they can enjoy as much as they can from the place that welcomed them with so much devotion and respect. There's not much time left now, the day flew by in the blink of an eye while they were enjoying the desert. It was all worth it nonetheless.

“God, there's sand all over me, even in between my buttcheeks” Baekhyun says casual as ever, making all the others laugh and Junmyeon sighs, ignoring him.

“Everyone, we still have about three hours until we have to get ready to leave” The leader announces. “Let's wash up and relax for now. I'll let you all know when we have to meet for dinner, and then we go get our private first class flight.” 

The boys whistle and cheer loudly while Jongin is busy texting Kyungsoo. Ever since they arrived, he’s been filling him up on everything their hyung couldn't come to see, and even though he knows Kyungsoo can't reply any time soon, Jongin still sends a text every other five minutes. 

Sehun was considering inviting him to go shopping or taking a walk after showering, but in the end he thinks it'd be best to leave him be and text all night long with Kyungsoo. They've already spent the whole day together, so Sehun can just go find someone else's company. 

“Hey, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun chimes in, appearing in front of him and placing his hand flat over Sehun's chest “Let me go with you, let's wash up together. We can help each other out.” He squeezes Sehun's chest a little.

“Hyung, that sounds kind of inappropriate.” Blushing, Sehun slaps Baekhyun's hand away and tries to cover his chest. 

“Does it? We shower together often. Why you're acting like this now?”

“Hyung, back off. I've already got the offer.” Jongin interferes standing by Sehun's side, catching him off guard. There was no offer, but then again, there never is one. Lately, Jongin just barges into his rooms whenever he feels like. It's become on of their habits. 

“Nice, I think we can all fit under the shower. They must have a good one enough for us and Sehun's big butt.” Baekhyun insists, raising one eyebrow teasingly.

“Hyung, please!”

“No, we're too tired to deal with you. Go find someone else. Chanyeol hyung might let you in.” Says Jongin, throwing a protective arm around Sehun's shoulder. Instantly, Baekhyun's smirk dies.

“Ah, forget it. I'll be fine by myself.”  
He turns around and walks away, stomping his feet. 

Jongin leads him to his assigned room then, arm still possessively around his shoulders. As soon as he steps inside the large, luxurious room, Jongin makes himself as comfortable as possible and slips out of his shirt. 

Consequently, Sehun stares. Jongin is dirty, sweaty and messy and that somewhat makes Sehun even more alarmed. Biting his lip, he admires the way Jongin distractedly brushes off all the sand smeared over his ripped abs. When his hands reach down to the hem of his jeans, Sehun is forced to look away. 

“Come on, let's hit the shower.” He invites nonchalantly, making his way to the suite. 

“Uh?” Sehun winces at how stupid his voice sounds.

“It'll save us more time. We can nap after.” 

None of this should be awkward. It never was, those countless times they saw each other naked or cuddled together. But now, like this, in a fancy hotel room, just the two of them after many nights spent in each other's arms, it all makes it just too much for Sehun to handle. This is not just a hurried backstage change of outfit, or a common occurrence of catching one another walking around naked at their dorm. This is an actual showering together and touching intimately situation. All the other times they've done this, ended up in sex.

Suddenly Sehun regrets not letting Baekhyun in. With him there, he'd have an excuse to avoid Jongin and his toned body and dazzling smile. 

Upon hearing the shower running, Sehun runs into the suite as well, as though he has any idea of what to do next. Will it be too odd if he asks to shower alone? He can't leave Jongin to nap on his own like that. Can he actually play it cool if he gets inside that shower stall with him? 

Some part of him is dying to do it, and that's the part that wins. Before stripping naked, he catches a glimpse of Jongin's slender silhouette behind the glass stall. The water steam makes the best parts of his body not visible, but what Sehun gets allowed to see is already enough to make him feel hot from head to toe. 

Still with his backside turned to him, Jongin just reaches behind and slides the door aside, as if inviting Sehun in, so he follows. The water is warm, just the right temperature for both of them to feel fresh and cozy. In a room like this, the shower stands far up enough for tall people like them, and the showerhead is large enough to fit both of them under the water spray. Regardless of that, Jongin steps aside to make room for Sehun as he turns around to go through the cleaning products on the shelf. 

Quietly, Sehun finally allows the water to hit his skin, and for a moment he relaxes. He feels the dirt sliding down his body, massaging his fingers through his filthy hair. The water that streams down is colored like the sand from the desert.

“Disgusting,” Jongin mutters, amusedly. “Here, let me help.” 

As his eyes were glued to the floor the entire time to avoid Jongin's nakedness, Sehun only notices the shampoo when the other starts stroking his scalp. It's gentle and very domestic and Sehun feels like his insides are melting. He keeps his head down, to make it easier for Jongin. The sweet scent of the shampoo and the sound of the water sprays are very calming, just like Jongin's strokes. 

“Close your eyes now.” Jongin instructs and Sehun obeys, hands gripping Jongin's shoulders the entire time. 

“You are such a baby, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun only hums in agreement. He is, and he knows Jongin likes him like that. He opens his eyes again after Jongin carefully rinses the foam, and for a little bit longer, he caresses the younger's permed hair locks, moving them out of the front of his eyes. There's comfortable silence as they just look at each other's eyes while they stand under the shower, the water working around their frames. They both blush, but they can blame it on the shower heat. 

“I'm sorry I didn't notice when you cried earlier.” Jongin murmurs, fingers still playing with Sehun's hair. 

“Ah, it's okay. Chanyeol and Suho hyung got my back. I know you were crying a little too.” 

“But that was just too beautiful, right? It was so…” Jongin trails off, searching for the suitable words to describe it.

“Gratifying. Unforgettable. Fucking amazing” Sehun does it for him, hands absentmindedly rubbing Jongin's torso. 

“Exactly!” He agrees. “Scratch my back for me.” Turning around, Jongin gets a bottle of liquid soap and handles it to Sehun. The younger complies, squeezing a good amount onto his hands and rubbing them gently against the other's muscular back. For the first time Sehun decides to take a peek, just a very brief one, at Jongin's glorious body. His perky butt and firm thighs, his small waist and hips. His body proportions are insanely perfect. Now he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop checking him out. Strangely, Jongin's body tenses up a little under his touch, so Sehun stops his ministrations to ask.

“Are you okay? You seem tense.”

“Yes, I'm fine. I just… must have landed badly when we jumped out the hill.” He replies, stretching his back muscles.

“I never jumped, you pushed me.” Sehun reminds him, pinching his bicep. “But let me know if it hurts a lot. You have to be more careful of your back. You're our best dancer”

“I'm the best dancer with you.” Jongin corrects it, displeased.

“I know that.”

“Wash my hair now, too” Jongin requests, turning to face the taller boy once again. They stand closer now, so Sehun is quick to convey his task. “I'll wash you up too.” Jongin warns him, right before warily fingertips start soaking around Sehun's ribs. He squirms a bit, but relaxes after Jongin's hands travel up to his collarbones and chest. 

Lathering up Jongin's long hair with the same shampoo from before, Sehun tries to do it carefully but not too caring. Nevertheless, Jongin hums calmly and leans his forehead against Sehun's shoulder, giving him more access to the back of his head as his hands simultaneously keep wandering over Sehun's upper body, from his neck all the way down to his hips. In this position, Sehun knows that his dick is right on display to Jongin's view. Although he's pretty confident on his junk, he still feels a little embarrassed for avoiding Jongin's all this time, while now the older one is definitely staring at his. 

After he finishes washing up, Jongin remains in his position, even though none of them are doing any work anymore. Slowly, Jongin's fingers ghost over down to his v line, hovering over his cock tentatively. Sehun stays still, focusing on not getting a boner unless Jongin truly touches him, which most likely won't happen. They have an agreement not to do such things anymore, after all. 

It's the very tip of Jongin's thumb that briefly presses against the head of Sehun's cock, making it twitch a little. Then, it's gone as soon as Sehun sighs, effectively. Jongin chuckles, stepping away.

“I'll go out first. I'm very tired, so I'm going to take a nap.” He says, stepping out of the stall and sliding the door shut again, leaving Sehun on his own in there. 

He stays frozen for a while, mind racing with countless thoughts. Did he just make a fool of himself in front of Jongin? Was that a complete disaster? Punching the air, he soon tells himself that he did better than expected, considering that at least he didn't pop up a boner. Still, in the back of his mind the question still lingers. Was Jongin indirectly asking for something? He knows Sehun is quite slow to get these things, so he wouldn't play those games with him, right?

Despite all these doubts, Sehun gets a hold of himself and resumes to wash the parts of his body he was too embarrassed to touch in front of Jongin. He does it quickly, not wanting to leave Jongin waiting for too long. When he's all fresh and cleaned up, he shuts off the water and grabs a fluffy robe and a towel to dry out his hair. His body finally feels comfortable and light and clean. On the other hand, his mind is the opposite from all of that.

Sprawled out on the bed, Jongin is distracted with his phone, hopefully not texting Kyungsoo about how he almost touched his dick. A towel is hung low around his hips, and another towel is wrapped around his head, lady style. His long legs are spread and occupying most of the space of the mattress. It all screams like big trouble, but Sehun doesn't think twice before taking a seat beside the boy, their shoulders bumping into each other.

“Thought you'd be sleeping.”

“I was waiting for you,” Jongin says, exposing his dimples. “Besides, I'm still too excited to sleep, you know. I still can't believe this happened.” Pointing to the screen, he shows Sehun the video he filmed at the fountain. Sehun's own face appears on it, and only then he realizes how emotional he looked watching the show. 

It still makes his heart race, seeing all the lights and the movements of the water dancing to the sound of their music while people appreciated their work. He realizes the video Jongin recorded wasn't only for the fountain. He was filming Sehun too. 

“Like, can you believe this? This is happening and it's real, and we're here and making history. And like, we've been getting nice things like this often, but still… I'm just so happy right now.” 

“I know, right? Even if we work the hardest we can, I still think this wouldn't be possible for us, and yet. Here we are.” Sehun says, gesturing to the room and the city outside. He watches Jongin's expressions change from amazement, to realization and then finally to relief. Sehun can catch each one of those feelings, finding Jongin beautiful in every transition of them, even with that towel folded stupidly over his head. 

They rewatch all the videos they've stored on their phone for the day, still making fun of Chanyeol's clumsiness. They check Instagram and Twitter to find out that their fans are just as emotional and thankful as they are. Eventually, both boys find themselves lying comfortably in each other's arms. Jongin unfolds the towel from his head and makes Sehun's chest his pillow, like he usually likes to do. Snuggled up against each other like that, makes Sehun think this is all too good to be true. He's in Dubai with his hyungs, being recognized for their work and he's got Jongin in his arms like this. This is the happiest he's ever been in his entire life. 

Even if he can't have Jongin the way he really wants and can no longer deny, having him like this is more than enough.

If only he could, though. If only he could reach out and claim those lips. Therefore, everything would be beyond perfect. He contemplates it, but can't do it, in the end. Not like that, not with the risk of ruining this perfect moment. He'd rather watch Jongin sleep peacefully against his chest as he plays lazily with his hair, than do anything else. Maybe, in the near future, he might get another chance to make his move. Because right then, it's perfect the way it is.

Both their phones vibrate with their group chat ringtone and Sehun fastly checks it, his movements startling Jongin up a little, making him snuggle up further into him. 

“What is it?” Jongin asks, eyes still shut and cheek rubbing against Sehun's broad chest.

“Seems like we're coming back in April for a family concert,” Sehun replies, enveloping both his arms around Jongin.

“Really? That's great” He mumbles, head lifting slightly to look into the younger's eyes “I'd love to come back again.”

“Soo hyung will be able to watch the fountain.” 

“And I'll show Taemin around too.”

“Donghae hyung will love it here.”

“Hmmm, yeah…” Jongin falls asleep once again, lips plucked up in a pout. Sehun keeps playing with his hair, getting high on Jongin's natural fresh scent and the softness of his skin. 

When he dreams, Jongin is riding him, his dick buried inside Jongin's ass as he rolls his hips sensually. They whisper sweet nothings to each other, and he can actually hear loud and clear when Jongin voices that he was dying to get fucked in Dubai. 

He gets lost in Jongin's voice chanting his name over and over, begging for more, begging for him. 

Sehun, Sehun… “Sehun!”

His eyes snap open and he meets Jongin staring down at him, frowning. Sehun feels his face flushing red and he tries to look away. His dream is still running fresh in his mind and body, and it's not easy to let it go when Jongin is still spooning him. 

“Are you okay? You were… making noises” 

“Yeah, it was just a… weird dream, I guess” Sehun lies, turning his face to hide into the pillow. 

“Will you be okay? I need to go get my stuff” 

“Yes, just… go. I'll be fine.” He sighs, feels Jongin detaching from him and getting out of the bed. Suddenly Sehun feels cold and incomplete and he wants to ask Jongin to stay, he wants to kiss him so badly. But this time he has a boner, a real one, straining the front of his robe. So he stays lying on his side, hugs his knees to hide his lower regions.

“We need to be ready soon. So you better get up. I'm going to go now.” Jongin tells him, slapping his butt before turning and leaving out the door. 

Sehun is finally alone to die of embarrassment and frustrations. He can't take care of his situation now, there's no time. He'll have it to kill it now somehow. It's easy though, he just have to take a look at the door and remind himself that every time it is like this. Jongin gets up to leave him, and he ends up pathetically jerking off to his dirty thoughts of his best friend. It's embarrassing, it's stupid. 

Maybe, he'll get another chance next time they come. Maybe, next time he and Jongin will be more than friends. Maybe, he can make his last dream come true. 

Relying on maybes, Sehun sighs and counts in his head how many days he will have to wait until April, until next time.

He's not sure if he can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a two chaptered story, but I am dumb and somehow lost the file with the second chapter and couldn't rewrite it the same way I did before.
> 
> Instead of deleting it, I decided to leave it just as a one shot. I hope this will do.
> 
> Sorry sorry.


End file.
